The corrosion of steel and other metal containing products continues to be a serious technical problem which has profound effects on the economy. Corrosion causes loss of natural resources, and deteriorates key infrastructure such as roads and buildings. It also causes premature replacement of equipment and parts in industrial facilities, boats and other marine vehicles, automobiles, aircraft, among a wide range of metallic components.
Current industry standards for corrosion prevention center around the use of barrier coatings, sacrificial coatings, alloys containing heavy metals such as chromium, nickel, lead, cadmium, copper, mercury, barium, among other heavy metals. The introduction of these materials into the environment, however, can lead to serious health consequences as well as substantial costs to contain or separate the materials or clean up environmental contamination. Damage associated with corrosion, accordingly, is a continuing problem and better systems for preventing corrosion are still needed.
In many applications, corrosion of metals is reduced by applying a paint or coating which functions as a barrier from the corrosive environment. Conventional paints and coatings fail to provide long term protection to metals; especially if the paint or coating is somehow breached, e.g., by a scratch or dent.